wonder_pets_crossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberbullying
'''Cyberbullying '''is an episode of the first season of The Wonder Pets Crossover series, The Wonder Pets Park. This is the first episode to also send a message about a real life issue to the viewers of the series, regarding, as expected, the effects cyberbullying can have on people. It contains Baby and Sophie Rant on Wonder Pets Park, which leads to Kenny's depression, as seen in the episode. Characters * Baby and Sophie * Petula * Sweetie * Gavin * Mitchell * Linny * Ming-Ming * Tuck * Kitty * Tillie * Kenny * Elmer (Silent Debut) * Mrs. Elmer (Silent Debut) * The Cyberbullies (Debut) Plot The episode begins with Sophie, Baby, and The Snobby Pets in their lair. They are on Youtube, and are watching some of The Wonderpets' videos. Petula makes a snarky remark on how lame both The Wonderpets, and The South Park Pets are, and can't believe they actually have subscribers while they only have a few subscribers themselves. Sweetie suggests they make their own video, and Gavin seconds this idea, but to tag it with The Wonderpets tag to attract people to the video and get them more subscribers. Mitchell suggests that they rant on their enemies, and Sophie says it's a great idea. Sophie and Baby immediately say that they want to write and read the rant on camera, Petula takes care of costumes along with Gavin, and Sweetie and Mitchell help write the rant and film the video. The screen fades out before we can see the video being made to keep it a surprise for the viewers, and it fades into the next day. The next day, we see Linny, Tuck, Ming-Ming, Tillie, Kitty, and the South Park Pets all sitting at the circular table, most of them talking, excluding Kenny, who's seen with orange earbuds in his ears, on the Ipad all the pets share, as the pets talk, a '''ding '''sound can be heard, signifying a notification on the Ipad. The other pets stop talking and turn to Kenny, asking what video came up with the notification, as they got one whenever a video was tagged with all their names together. Kenny doesn't reply, but his eyes widen as if he were upset, Kitty asks what's going on, but Kenny replies with taking out his earbuds, placing the Ipad back onto the table, and running upstairs softly crying. Eric asks what his issue was, and Kyle says he obviously was upset with whatever he saw. Stan asks what could have upset him like that, and Tillie looks at the Ipad, along with the other animals. The viewers then see the video themselves. Afterwards, the pets react in different ways. Kitty chases after Kenny to see if he's okay, Butters insists that what she said is not true and is not bothered by it too much, Stan and Tuck are highly upset along with Wendy, Kyle is ticked off that they said he couldn't get a girlfriend, and says he could get one if he really wanted to, and Eric, Tillie, and Ming-Ming are INCREDIBLY ticked off. Linny tells them to calm down, as it will all blow over soon. Turns out she's wrong. The next day, Linny is seen awaken by horrible racket outside of the window. Linny walks out of her room, to be greeted by the other two Wonderpets, Tillie, Kitty, and South Park pets, excluding Kenny, who Kitty says refuses to let anyone into his room or come out of, and they all look out the window to see a giant crowd gathered around their house, jeering and laughing. They become incredibly confused, and look out the door themselves, to be meet with laughing. Ming-Ming asks what everyone's doing there, and they say that they all saw the rant, and it's all true. Tillie wonders how so many people could have seen the rant, then looks in horror to see the rant has 156, 259, 343 views, and Petula and the Snobby Pets along with Baby and Sophie have over 10 million new subscribers. The crowd proceeds to make fun of all of them, leading to an angry argument between Ming-Ming, Eric, Tillie, and the crowd that Petula catches completely on camera and posts to YT, leading to The Wonderpets and South Park gang becoming even more unpopular and cyberbullied. This is only the first step, as when Tillie is seen checking her page, MANY nasty messages have been posted to her wall, and the rest of the group shows the horrible messages to each other (Excluding Kenny Due To Staying In His Room). Tuck says that this has gone on long enough and they need to stop it in some way. The pets then put their heads together and come up with a plan offscreen. The next day, the Snobby Pets, Sophie, and Baby are seen hanging out in their abode, happy that everybody likes Go Baby and hates Wonder Pets. They are seen looking at how many views, likes, subscribers, and how much love and salutes their channel now has. However, this is interrupted by a DING noise, signifying they were mentioned in a video, of which they open to reveal a video from the now-hated Wonderpets/South Park gang, called "Our Response To Sophie And Baby's Rant". The Snobby Pets click on the video and see their response. (Script In Progress) After watching the video, they are enraged to se that they are losing subscribers, likes, and views, along with fans, and that people are turning to the other side of the argument. They desaperately try to make more material, but when they do, they gain more haters. They give up, but insist they'll return. We cut back to the team, who are currently overjoyed things are almost back to normal. However, Kitty reminds them Kenny needs to be brought back to normal, as he now is skeletally thin due to not eating for several, several days, has dark circles under his eyes for not sleeping, and hasn't even said a word. Ming-Ming and Eric exchange glances, wink, and tell the pets to not worry, as they have a little surprise for Kenny that'll make him feel better. Kenny is seen in his room, still in his decrepit state, when knocking is heard on the door and Ming-Ming tells him to open up. He's too weak too and doesn't want to talk anyway, so this warrants no response. Ming-Ming sighs, and we heard a click noise as the door unlocks, presumably opened with a key, and all of the other animals come in. Ming-Ming and Eric walk to Kenny's bedside to get into his view, and tell him that they have something that will cheer him up. This is the first time we get a response from Kenny, as he pricks up his ears at this idea. Eric takes the phone from Ming-Ming, as she asks him if he remembers how the babies made fun of them in the rant for talking differently than others. Kenny nods, and she says that he might want to see this, and Eric shows the phone while smirking, revealing it to be an episode of Go Baby, back when the babies themselves couldn't speak properly, making it highly hypocritical of them to make fun of them for talking differently. Most of the pets laugh, but Kenny is shocked, and says, talking for the first time in a very long while, that he doesn't get it, why would they make fun of him and Ming-Ming of talking funny if they themselves talked weirdly once? Tillie says that's because most bullies feel horrible about themselves, so they project it on others. The other pets agree, and the episode ends with them all laughing at the video while watching it. Trivia * This is the debut of Elmer, Mrs. Elmer, and The Cyberbullies. * This episode foreshadows Kenny and Kitty's relationship many times. * It is unknown where Ming-Ming and Eric got the footage. * This episode has no songs. Category:Episodes Category:First Arc Episodes Category:First Arc Category:First Season